1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved depositor device combined with banking depository equipment for supplying to a deposit envelope information concerning the contents of said envelope being entered into a typical automatic banking depository located in a safelike enclosure, either by itself or along with a separate cash dispensing mechanism. Such depository equipment is frequently called an ATM and normally is energized using a customer identification card containing customer information read by a card reader initially for verifying the customer's identity.
Information on the card in addition to that involved in verifying identity may include the customer's account number, etc.
In addition, the usual ATM has a keyboard in which secret data may be keyed into the controller for the system or to a computer with which the controller may be connected. This keyboard in accordance with the invention also may be used by a customer to enter into the ATM information, such as the amount of the deposit, that it is desired to have printed on a deposit-containing envelope which is being deposited.
Further, the depositor mechanism of the invention relates to providing printed information concerning the deposit on a deposit envelope containing deposited material based on data supplied by the customer at the time when the envelope is entered into the depositor by the customer.
Also, the invention relates to transmitting data and other information concerning the contents of the deposit envelope to a printer which prints such information on an adhesive backed or pressure-sensitive label on a label carrying supply strip from which the label is peeled and stuck on the deposit envelope, which envelope may be bulky or have uneven surfaces resulting from coin contained in the deposit envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior envelope depository devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,980 and 4,085,687 have involved a printer within or following a protective deposit entry chamber of the depository which prints consecutive identifying numbers and perhaps date and time on the deposit-containing envelope. These prior depositories have separate but coordinated receipt printers which may print the same information on a receipt issued to the customer at the completion of a depositing operation. The printed information including the consecutive four-digit number also is printed on the tape recording all operations of the equipment. However, the four-digit number and other printed information do not provide any direct means of verifying the contents of the deposit envelope being deposited.
It is very convenient for banks to verify the contents of a deposit envelope if information regarding its contents is printed directly on the envelope itself. At the present time, this is not possible as there is no known printing device which can print such deposit information on uneven surfaces such as are present on an envelope containing coins. The printing capabilities of the devices shown in said U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,980 and 4,085,687 are not adapted to supply information concerning the deposit envelope contents.
Heretofore, ATM's which have coordinated mechanisms for dispensing cash and for accepting the deposit of envelopes, have only been equipped with printing mechanism of usual construction and operation such as described and illustrated in said U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,980 and 4,085,687. These usual printers have been mounted within the depository portion of the ATM below a platen portion of endless belt conveyor means which transports the deposit envelopes from entry to deposit receptacle means or bins in the ATM.
Accordingly, there has been an existing need in the art to provide depositor mechanism which enables information to be supplied in printed form, to a deposit envelope concerning the contents of a deposit envelope, even though coin is contained therein.